


After Dinner Affairs

by SHSL_ex_SOLDIER



Series: Volume 6-7 but GAYER [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Gen, Spoilers, but can we also have moments like this?, in this fic you get them both, it's canon divergent because it ignores shit going down in the next ep, listen i know that shit is cool, set after the end of V7 EP8, sister schneebling solidarity at its finest, we stan the Ice Queens, welcome to this short rest, with a generous serving of whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER/pseuds/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER
Summary: Sometimes the messiest part of dinner is the cleanup after.—What if dinner ended differently? What if Weiss chose to present the evidence and the Grimm attacked on a different night?What if instead on that fateful night, Weiss and Winter talked?And what if Weiss and Ruby walked?
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee & Winter Schnee
Series: Volume 6-7 but GAYER [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1243496
Comments: 19
Kudos: 109





	After Dinner Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> Not really a deleted scene but more of a deleted chapter from **Thank Me Later! And Later Again!** but I hope you enjoy reading this regardless!

Never has she been more relieved to leave.

Back at Atlas Academy, back on safer grounds, Weiss takes a breather outside. Even with all the fresh air, she could still feel the suffocation lingering from earlier.

In a way, she can never escape from there no matter how far she runs away.

"I really hate that place." Weiss complains to no one in particular.

"Just the place? Because I'm sure that there are worse things."

The retort is unexpected but coming from her sister, it is most welcomed.

Winter approaches her until they are both standing beside each other, and share the same view of the night sky. She continues, "Like the head of the household."

"The absolute worst." Weiss seconds and her sister nods. "I've had enough of that old man."

They both laugh. A joke that can only be enjoyed to the fullest between these two sisters. It's the only comfort they can revel in from tonight's exhausting affairs.

Just like any joy born from that household, it is short-lived.

"So… How did dinner go?"

"How do you think it went?"

Weiss scoffs. "How nostalgic, another one-sided discussion." Her tone drips with sarcasm.

Winter sighs. "If only it was just that then perhaps I would have returned with more pride in tact."

That has never been a prelude to good news. Especially not with their father in the picture.

"What do you mean? Did something happen?" Weiss asks with concern and when her sister refuses to make eye contact, she worries even more. "Winter, please…"

When Weiss' voice cracks, so too does Winter's stoic mask. Hesitantly, she meets her eyes, and the two finally see each other for the first time tonight.

And they see that they only have each other in these personally trying times.

So Winter does what she hasn't been doing much since she left to join the military. She tries—

She tries to open up to Weiss.

"I lost my cool." Winter admits with the little bit of shame that slips out of her control. "I thought I had gotten away from him and yet when I was there, all I did was prove that I'm no better than I was when I first left."

More than shame, frustration gets the better of her.

"I played right into his hands." She balls her own hands into fists as if the memory could be crushed if she just clenches hard enough.

It doesn't.

But it does prompt Weiss to put her own hand lightly atop Winter's clenched fists.

"So what?" Weiss starts. "I think that regardless of whether you were there or not, he was going to get what he wanted at the end of dinner."

Winter shakes her head. "Perhaps. But I certainly didn't help matters."

"But you did." Weiss presses on. "You were there. Maybe you didn't help directly or not in the way you would have wanted but that doesn't mean it was pointless. Just you being there, sitting throughout that ordeal, made the room more bearable for General Ironwood and the others. That still counts."

If there's anything that Weiss has learned, or at least still trying to learn, it's that there will be battles that are impossible to win. This applies to Salem foremost but as they loathe to admit, it may apply to their father occasionally.

But just because you can't win doesn't mean that you shouldn't try. Or that trying is entirely pointless.

"Sometimes that's all we can do, just being there. But sometimes it makes a world's difference too. We can only hope that it's enough."

And hopefully, we could accept ourselves in all our flaws as enough too.

"There's no point in beating ourselves for past mistakes when we can focus on how we can be better now. So that next time, they won't know what hit them."

The speech may have started shaky at first but bit by bit, Weiss finds her resolve with every word. She's rather in disbelief to have said so much but she believes in every word she said.

And she wants her sister to believe in them too.

It looks like Winter would have argued otherwise, her lips forming a thin line that twitch almost imperceptibly with a rebuttal. But then here eyes wander over to her sister’s determined ones. She must have seen something in them that has her hold her tongue on any argument.

In the end, she acquiesces with a sigh.

"I suppose you're right, frustrating it may still be." Winter smiles slightly.

"Of course, I'm right." Weiss huffs and lifts her chin, proud. "I learned from the best role model."

This brings out a chuckle from Winter. "Maybe it's time I learn some from you too."

And in those words, Weiss hears that her sister is proud of her too.

Winter unclenches her free hand and places it on top of Weiss', giving it a small squeeze before finally pulling back both of hers. Weiss acquisces. She understands that just as she had lectured, they needed to move on for now.

They walk for a bit. Small steps make for small talk.

"How was the gala?" Winter picks up their conversation.

"Oh, you know…" Weiss gestures vaguely with her hand. Despite its ambiguity, her sister understands the meaning in full clarity.

"Ah, yes. Boring as usual." Her eyes shine with unusual mirth. "I have certainly missed those outlandish displays of power."

Weiss snorts. "No, you don't."

Winter smirks. "No, I don't."

They continue walking in comfortable silence. Just having each other's company is enough to fill in what words could not.

The walk ends sooner than Weiss would have liked. They have already reached their destination, the main building, but she feels as though they haven't gone anywhere.

While it's true that they have explored certain areas along tonight's evening stroll, it's also true that there are still areas that they have yet touched.

Or rather, there are areas that they may have deliberately avoided.

"Mom sends her regards."

Weiss doesn't miss the way Winter freezes. She watches her sister turn to her with a face showing more emotion than she had seen from her these past few years— all at once.

She may not be able to identify each conflicting emotion from the other, but she recognizes the entirety. She could tell with just one look that this must have been the same look she wore when she had seen their mom earlier.

Nothing ever is simple with their family.

"You… visited her?" Winter asks after finally tempering her expression to something close to just concern and caution.

"The other way around unfortunately." Weiss sighs.

"I'm surprised that she bothered to show herself unless..." She raises an eyebrow at her, already knowing the answer to her own question. "You weren't snooping around, were you?"

Her sister has to do better than that to have her cave in so easily.

Weiss crosses her arms, feigning ignorance with the most smug smile. "There's nothing you can prove."

"You're right. There really is nothing that I can prove." Winter smirks. "Oh, how unfortunate to think that I only have plausible deniability should this be further investigated in the future."

Weiss rolls her eyes. "And they say that _I'm_ dramatic."

Sometimes Weiss wishes that the others could get to see this side of Winter like she does. Other times, she's just happy she gets to see this side at all. These moments have always been few and far in between.

Like all previously, it doesn't last long.

"How is mom?" Winter brings up again. Her tone is past their lighthearted banter.

Family has never been a light topic. Never for them.

"Oh, you know… still the same," Weiss answers. Unlike her sister, there is no mask or filter when her words come out sad, and perhaps slightly bitter.

They both understand what she means by that. Their mom is still the same mom; still caring when coherent enough, still neglectful for all the other unaccounted times. Still much like one of her emptied glasses of wine, a passing warmth, still unreliable.

_Still inebriated._

"I see." Winter frowns, disappointed but not surprised.

When her sister doesn't say more than that, she can't stop the mental image of their mom drinking another glass at seeing their own disappointment. Weiss shakes her head. This isn't the reason why she brought up their mom.

"She was more articulate than usual however," Weiss pauses. She takes a deep breath before she whispers, "She asked me if I wanted to come back."

In her mind, she looks back on that moment with their mother. She wonders if she's properly conveying to Winter the same emotions that their mother showed when she asked Weiss the question.

She wonders if these emotions she's projecting are their mother's or hers.

Winter doesn't need to know what Weiss answered because unlike their mom, she's already known of her sister's resolve. So she asks something more relevant instead, "And how did she take your answer?"

Perhaps this is the most confusing part of the entire exchange, at least to Weiss.

"She sounded… relieved."

Not at all "devastated" like how her father told her. She should have known better than to listen to a liar's tales.

Meanwhile, Winter looks surprised by this. "I never thought she'd be…" She opens her mouth but shuts it soon after. Not for the first time that night, she's at a loss for words.

Eventually, she settles for something close to what their situation is— vague.

"That's good. That's one thing less to worry about."

For their mom or for them?

Weiss wants to ask but doesn't. Instead she adds, with no small amount of trepidation,

"There is something else she said…"

The pause stretches just long enough to gather her thoughts. She debates if she should inform her sister of the cameras. Cameras in every room! Who knows how long they've been under surveillance?

There's a certain wrongness in that invasion of privacy that she feels the need for it to be addressed.

But that can be a topic for another night, another stroll. As disturbing as the violation of their privacy is, there are matters that bother her more. Matters that are too close for comfort or for ignorance.

"Do you ever think about if we could have done more for Whitley?"

And just like that, it's as if the arctic winds of Solitas breeze in at the drop of the question.

"We can't help Whitley if he doesn't want to get out."

The answer that comes is just as cold.

"I know but..."

But then why does she feel this guilt gnawing on her conscience? Why does she feel as though that isn't enough? Why does she feel as if _they_ didn't do enough?

Since when did their siblings of three get reduced to just them two?

"Did we ever ask him if he wanted to leave?"

They both don't have any good answers to that.

Their silence is incriminating enough.

"Oh… Am I interrupting?"

Before they could wallow any further into their conscience, they are thankfully intruded by unexpected company.

Ruby peeks out from one of the pillars. Her nerves do little to hamper the sharpness in her eyes as she assesses the situation she just walked in. And whatever she sees, she decides that she's getting out of it.

"Yup, I definitely am. Interrupting." She slowly backs away. "Sorry, I'll just… go over here and not bother you. Don't mind me. I was never here, nope! You two do your thing... while I just quietly sneak out like a ninja. Ninja style retreat."

As awkward as that is, Ruby unknowingly dispels some of the tension. It's enough to defrost them into talking again.

"It's okay. I think our conversation has reached a standstill anyways." With a parting squeeze of Weiss' shoulders, Winter starts walking away. "Get some rest, sister."

On her way back, Winter also gives Ruby's shoulder a squeeze, except hers lasts longer. She leans down and whispers something that Weiss' ears couldn't catch. She only sees Ruby's silver eyes harden with steel-like resolve, and then she nods. Satisfied with her response, Winter finally leaves.

"What was that about?" Weiss asks as soon as her sister is out of earshot.

"Oh, n-nothing!" Ruby stammers in a way that obviously implies otherwise. "You know! Just the usual sister tea!" Her voice hitches as if scalded by the alleged tea.

Too bad Weiss doesn't plan on drinking a sip of that bullshit.

All it takes is a hand on her hip and her patented "start explaining or else" glare and Ruby caves.

"Okay so maybe it isn't just 'nothing' but I'm not supposed to say! There, I said it. I'm bad at lying! I don't even want to lie!" She raises her hands in surrender and raises them higher as she pleads the fifth. "Please don't make me say it! I don't want to break my word!"

Weiss should have figured that Winter appealed to Ruby's upstanding morals to keep her quiet.

"I suppose I can't begrudge you for keeping your word," She relents. "Besides, I'd rather you not find out what happens if you break any promise made with my sister."

Ruby gulps at the implications. "Don't worry! I won't let it come to that!" It comes out a little shaky but no less sincere.

It's enough to return the smile on Weiss' lips. "You better not."

Now with Winter out of sight and out of the topic as well, Weiss is suddenly curious as to what brings Ruby out tonight. Her partner seems to pick up on this with a glance and promptly steers the conversation.

"So… Klein?" Ruby asks, nervous but also curious.

"Klein is—" Suddenly remembering the news from before, Weiss catches herself and corrects her words with a frown. "Klein _was_ our family butler."

As upsetting as that past tense is, she doesn't deny the fondness that seeps in the mere mention of the gracious man.

Ruby's eyes shine with intrigue just like a kid eager to hear a story. "He sounds more than just a butler."

"He's more family than butler, really. At least to me," Weiss admits. "He raised me more than my father ever did. I have never known my father's love and my mother hasn't been as present as I would have preferred but… Klein was a constant."

She remembers him attending school events when her father couldn't be bothered wasting his time on her. She remembers him keeping her company during parties when her mom was too wasted to show up. She remembers him filling any room with delight when her sister had moved out and left the walls emptier.

She remembers him always there, ever ready to serve her warm cups of coffee, and even warmer smiles.

"Klein has always been there for me. He is the closest parental figure I have in my life."

And now he couldn't have been much farther.

"I'm sorry that you had to lose someone so important," Ruby says, sounding almost as sad as Weiss truly feels but refuses to show.

She doesn't trust herself to hold back once that dam of emotions get released.

"Don't look so heartbroken. It's not like he's gone forever." Weiss comforts her, as strange as that sounds when she's supposed to be the inconsolable one in this case. "It's just a change of employment. This just means that I won't be seeing him anymore in the mansion. Not like I'd be visiting often anyways."

Because who else is left for her to visit? There is no family left there, at least no one who actually acts like true family should.

"But there's still something else that's bothering you, isn't there?"

Sometimes Weiss wishes her partner isn't so observant. It certainly would have helped her repressing, unhealthy though that may be. She supposes that she will need to get this off her chest sooner or later so might as well now that it's been brought up.

"I guess I'm just a little worried that my father may have done more than just 'let him go'."

Ruby blinks. It's obvious that she tries at first to understand the underlying implications of that but when she doesn't quite get it, she inquires further. "...Meaning?"

Weiss sighs. "Meaning that he may have ruined Klein's career and any chances at finding another employer."

And tacitly, _she_ ruined Klein's career all because she ran away and accepted his help— this is the part that bothers her the most and it's no coincidence that it's also the part that she hides the deepest.

That's when a reassuring touch on her arm brings her back to the surface.

"Hey, don't worry too much. I may not have met Klein but he sounds like an amazing family-slash-butler and any good employer would be lucky to have him. I'm sure that he'll easily find another job if it's him!"

If only it's that simple…

But looking into Ruby's bright and hopeful eyes, Weiss wants to believe so too.

"You're right." When she smiles, it's shaky but also trusting. "I just hope he finds better employment out there."

"Well with your father as his previous boss, I don't think he could do any worse."

"Now that's just setting the bar too low."

For once, the mention of her father has them break into a fit of giggles. Weiss is especially proud of that quip and judging by her partner's laughter, she's proud of her too.

Their giggles eventually die down but her partner's touch lingers. With Ruby's hand still on her arm, Weiss tries to pull away first. But the movement only pushes Ruby to pull herself closer. Closer until her chin rests on Weiss' shoulder. Wordlessly, she wraps her other arm around her partner's back.

The sudden embrace isn't anything new. It's the quiet that comes with it that worries Weiss.

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you."

Weiss resists the urge to groan at such obvious answer. "I can tell."

When Ruby doesn't explain any more than what's asked, it only prompts Weiss to be more specific.

"Why are you hugging me now?" She asks, patient.

"Because I…" Ruby trails off and with her chin still on the shoulder, Weiss feels her open and close her jaw a few times before finding her words.

Ruby's words come out in a whisper, soft and tender.

"I missed you."

She breathes warmth into the air.

"You… missed me?"

And for just a moment, Ruby's answer has Weiss breathless.

But she eventually recovers with a shake of her head. "Ruby, I was only gone for a couple of minutes. An hour at most."

"That's too looooong," She whines.

Weiss rolls her eyes despite knowing that her partner won't see. "We've been apart for longer."

"I know but…" The rest of Ruby's retort is lost in Weiss' shoulder as she mumbles into it.

"What was that?" Weiss asks, her frown clear in her tone.

Ruby mumbles another incoherent string of words before she decides that is a poor way of communication. She then finally pulls her lips away from the shoulder—

Only to nuzzle with her forehead instead.

"Sorry," She murmurs. Another tender confession except this is tender not from care but from hurt instead.

Weiss doesn't miss the way she says it. It's the same kind of tone one uses when begging for forgiveness from someone even though they haven't yet forgiven themselves first.

Which doesn't make sense because Weiss doesn't need to check to know that Ruby hasn't wronged her as of late. Yet here she is apologizing for a misdeed that doesn't exist.

"What are you apologizing for?" She tentatively asks.

Ruby lets out a long breath, leaning more against her partner as she confesses, "I just feel like we— _I_ could have done more tonight."

Weiss didn't think she'd have to comfort two important persons in her life in one night but here she is doing exactly that.

"It's okay." She pats her partner comfortingly on the back. "At least we got what we wanted, right?"

"But it's not okay!" Ruby pulls back with her face just as hurt as she sounded. Hurting not for herself but for her partner. "Going at it alone. Wasn't that horrible for you?"

It was. It was uncomfortable at least and dreadful at most. But it also wasn't as insufferable as Ruby makes it out to be.

"I've survived worst." Weiss scoffs. "And who said I was alone? I had you guys on standby in case anything happens— which by the way, nothing happened in case you've forgotten that important little detail."

"But still..." She still isn't convinced.

Her partner's concern would have been endearing if only she didn't feel the need to put so much blame on herself.

"Ruby, trust me when I say that it isn't as bad as you think. And that says a lot because you know how much I _hate_ that place." She holds her partner's gaze, making sure that her point gets across with no less accuracy. "Do you know why?"

When Ruby shakes her head, Weiss simply continues, albeit in a softer tone.

"The reason why I wasn't so afraid to do this is because I knew that I wasn't alone."

It was still terrifying. The haunting hallways and suffocating walls, the resurfacing memories, the possibility of getting caught, the consequences of it all, the uncertainty. It was a suffering of its own kind. But it was also a bearable kind of suffering all because of the presence of others.

In the back of her mind, Weiss notes how similar this is to what she had just lectured to Winter earlier.

It's no small victory to be right twice on the same day and it only empowers her.

"I had you and Team RWBY. You were all there for me and that gave me the courage I needed. I was never alone— never truly, not even for a second."

That last part is merely an echo of the promise her partner made so long ago but even so, it resounds well enough to reach Ruby's heart.

Weiss knows that all is right again when Ruby's smile returns.

"Honestly, you worry about others too much." Her words may sound reprimanding but it's her tone that gives away her affection.

Ruby chuckles like how she usually does when embarrassed. "I just really care a lot… sometimes." When she sees Weiss' raise a skeptical eyebrow, she babbles, "Okay, maybe more than just sometimes. I can't help it!"

"I know, you dolt." As her partner, Weiss knows this all too well. "Thank you for worrying anyways."

This time, she's the one who sinks into the other's shoulder. She mutters where she knows her words would be muffled.

"Although sometimes I wish you would worry about yourself more."

She wishes that for all of her partner's selfless nature she should practice self-care more.

"Huh? What was that, Weiss?" Ruby genuinely asks, oblivious.

Weiss completely pulls away and flicks her on the forehead. "I said you're a bigger dolt than before."

That is in fact, not what she said, but the pout she gets is satisfying enough.

With her partner reassured and no other issue to discuss, at least not tonight and not something that needs to be discussed with the rest of their group, a comfortable silence settles between them. And since the night's end draws near, they might as well end on a good note.

Weiss then offers her arm, an invitation.

"Walk with me?"

To which Ruby answers with her arm looping around hers.

"Anywhere with you."

And as they walk away, they pull each other just a little bit closer.

They have no destination in mind, no set path to follow, no direction of preference. They just walk in the moment. They're just there, with each other, for each other. And maybe that's enough.

They're there together and maybe that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I wrote this right after episode 8 aired. Supposedly, this would have been chapter 9 in the **Thank Me Later! And Later Again!** series fic but since it's no longer canon compliant, I'm posting it separately. Kinda bummed about that because my schedule is tight and I don't know if I'll be able to write next week's chapter but also DAMN that ep tho, right?
> 
> I LOVE THE SCHNEE FAMILY (except you Jackass). They have so many layers! They're written so real and relatable (too relatable HAHA). I really enjoyed writing this because I'm so biased for Winter and Weiss Schneebling content. And I've always written Weiss' thoughts on Winter and Jackass, so it's nice that I get to write about her perspective on Willow and Whitley too.
> 
> Anyways, if you enjoyed this please let me know! I need to find more people who like Winter and who want more of that Schneebling content!


End file.
